Le coeur de l'ennemi
by Jun O-Ren
Summary: Au coeur de l'arène alors que le sang coule à flot et que chacun lutte pour sa survie, un événement insoupçonné et dangereux attend la belle Katniss de la part d'un des plus redoutables adversaires, le tribut du District 2, Cato.


**Couple:** Katniss/Cato

**Disclamer:**Rien de cet univers ne m'appartient, tout est à Suzanne Collins

**Période:**One-shot se déroulant pendant le tome 1 dans l'arène des Hunger Games.

**L'envol du Phoenix**

**Résumé:** Au coeur de l'arène alors que le sang coule à flot et que chacun lutte pour sa survie, un événement insoupçonné et dangereux attend la belle Katniss de la part d'un des plus redoutables adversaires, le tribut du district Deux, Cato.

**Le coeur de l'ennemi**

**L**e bruit de l'eau du ruisseau dans lequel je me rinçais le visage m'apaisa légèrement, sentant le stress diminuait. Je venais de parcourir des kilomètres de marches à tenter de mettre une distance plus que raisonnable entre moi et les autres tributs, le soleil tapant fort au-dessus de moi. Je n'avais décidé de m'arrêter une fois seulement après avoir trouvé un point d'eau, mes premiers jours douloureux de déshydratation dans l'arène toujours vif dans mon esprit. Je lapais l'eau au creux de mes mains, en aspergeais mon visage et mon cou puis remplis ma petite gourde pour m'en constituer une réserve. Je prêtais l'oreille au moindre bruit environnant tout en cherchant dans mon sac à dos orange le flacon d'iode pour purifier mon eau. Une brise légère me fouetta agréablement le visage, faisant virevolter mes quelques mèches rebelles que je disciplinais en les aplatissant d'un vif repassage avec ma main.

Mes sens se mirent soudain en alerte quand je distinguais au loin grâce à mon ouïe fine de chasseur le bruit d'éclat de rire d'un groupe de tributs dont l'identité appartenait sans aucun doute aux carrières. Sans attendre une seule seconde, sachant qu'ils seraient arrivés là où je me trouvais dans moins d'une minute, je rabattis dans mon sac tout le contenu que j'avais sorti et scrutais rapidement les alentours à la recherche d'un potentiel arbre sur lequel je pourrais me cacher, sachant que la tentative de fuite serait un échec, mes bruits de course les auraient alerté. A quelques mètres se trouvait l'arbre parfait vers lequel je courus le plus vite et escaladait vivement les branches robustes qui accueillirent mon poids sans rechigner. Arrivée à une certaine hauteur qui pourrait donner le vertige au moins habitué de la nature, je me mis aux aguets, le couteau de chasse serré dans ma main droite tandis que ma main gauche agrippait l'épais tronc pour me tenir en appui.

La clarté des voix m'annonça leur approche imminente dont l'effroi d'être découverte me glaçait le sang. Je retins ma respiration quand je les distinguais parmi les feuillages environnant de cette forêt. Je vis en premier Marvel en pleine discussion avec Glimmer et Clove dont les éclats de rires effrayèrent les oiseaux au-dessus de ma tête, suivi de près par Peeta dont la vue me fit un étrange effet au cœur, comme un coup de poignard. Je savais qu'il était avec les carrières pour les avoir déjà croisés auparavant mais le revoir à nouveau avec eux me fit d'autant plus mal que la première fois. Je ne comprenais toujours pas sa prise de position ou du moins, je fis semblant de ne pas le comprendre. Je me voilais la face en me disant que le garçon des pains gentil avec qui j'avais fait ce voyage n'était finalement pas un traitre. Enfin, mon regard se posa sur la dernière personne qui fermait la marche et l'espace de quelques secondes, mon esprit toujours embué par mes pensées sur Peeta, je regardais différemment Cato pour la première fois sans réellement en être consciente. Je vis ce jeune homme aux traits fins, les cheveux aussi blonds que Peeta, la carrure bien plus sculpturale que je ne l'avais remarqué pendant nos entrainements au Capitole, son visage ébloui par les rayons de soleil lui conférèrent des allures d'ange. Le son de sa voix me sortit de mon étrange rêverie qui avait eu le mérite de me déboussoler.

"On va s'arrêter là pour la nuit! Annonça-t-il en balayant la zone d'un regard froid, Le ruisseau nous permettra de reprendre des forces. Montez le camp!"

Tous s'exécutèrent sans protester. J'étais impressionnée par la force de caractère de ce dernier. Il dégageait un sentiment de puissance assez effrayant, une aura de force palpable face à laquelle on ne voulait pas se frotter. Alors que tout le monde à mes pieds se démenait pour se mettre à l'aise, ayant aucune possibilité de fuite, dans la discrétion la plus absolue, je décidais d'en faire autant. J'étais perchée assez haut pour ne pas me faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes mais je devais toutefois rester sur mes gardes et ne pas sous-estimer les facultés de mes adversaires. Comme à l'accoutumée depuis ma première nuit dans l'arène, je m'attachais à mon arbre avec la sangle de mon sac de couchage et sortit de quoi me restaurer. Mon repas n'était pas très frugale mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir pris le temps de faire quelques réserves avant de m'être retrouver piégée en hauteur à l'insu des carrières.

Pour me distraire, je regardais ce qui se tramait plus bas. Glimmer et Clove faisaient leur ablution dans le ruisseau, Marvel amassait du bois pour faire le feu, Peeta rassemblait les provisions pour préparer le repas et Cato nettoyait avec soin et une certaine révérence sa grande épée d'acier. Je pris le temps de scruter chaque visage de mes ennemis afin d'y dénicher une information qui pourrait m'être importante. Pendant toute mon observation, je constatai que Marvel était loin d'être une flèche, juste une force à l'état brute qui se jetterait sur sa proie sans réfléchir, Clove n'avait que pour elle d'être une virtuose du lancer de couteau. Sans cela et sa dextérité, elle serait une proie facile. Glimmer quant à elle, était une assez bonne archère mais loin derrière moi. Son seul atout est de faire partie du district Un et d'être une carrière au même titre que son meneur, Cato dont elle a la protection. Puis, l'ennemi le plus redoutable, Cato avait tout de son côté pour gagner. Il était un excellent guerrier avec un redoutable talent pour l'escrime, aussi résistant que ses muscles saillants n'y paraissaient, il était en plus rusé, futé et très intelligent contrairement au reste du groupe. Seul Peeta serait à même de rivaliser avec lui. Il avait tous deux en commun une prestance et un charisme affuté à la survie dans les Hunger Games. Je déglutis difficilement à l'idée de combattre ce garçon du district Deux. J'osais espérer qu'un tribut tel que Thresh en viendrait à bout avant de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Cato si la chance m'était favorable et que je survivais jusque-là, car il était indéniable qu'il compterait parmi les finalistes.

**L**e soleil entama sa longue descente vers ses propres songes laissant dans le ciel la beauté de ses couleurs enchanteresses qui m'offrit un spectacle de toute splendeur. La chaleur suffocante quitta de même l'atmosphère pour laisser place à la fraîcheur nocturne à l'instar des animaux de jour partis convoler pour une nuit salvatrice, cédant le territoire à leurs collègues noctambules. Un léger vent frais me fit frissonner et je me pelotonnais d'avantage dans mon sac de couchage, fermement accrochée à mon arbre qui jusque-là me sauvait la vie. Aucun des tributs installés à mes pieds n'avaient remarqué ma présence céleste. A vrai dire, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient des chasseurs aussi affûtés que Gale et moi qui aurions directement remarqué la présence d'une vie au-dessus de nous si nous avions été à leur place; Et après tout, je me réjouissais de leur lacune dans ce domaine, faute de quoi, je serais déjà peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il était. Je bus une dernière petite gorgée d'eau avant de me laisser bercer par les bras de Morphée quand la voix de Cato me tira brusquement des brumes de mon sommeil à peine commencé.

"Je commence le tour de garde. Vous pouvez dormir. Je réveillerai Marvel et Joli Coeur dans quatre heures pour qu'ils prennent la relève pendant quatre heures puis Clove et Glimmer ça sera à vous jusqu'à l'aube. Compris?"

"Ça me va!" Répondit Marvel en lâchant un bâillement.

"Tu peux compter sur nous Cato! " Annonça fièrement Clove appuyant chaque mot avec un regard brûlant alors que Glimmer affichait un sourire enjôleur.

En voyant cela, j'eus presque envie de rire. Clove et Glimmer étaient sous le charme du meneur des carrières, ne cessant jamais de le dévorer du regard, appuyant chaque phrase d'un ton suave et chaque regard d'un sourire niais à limite écœurant. Ce qui était d'avantage hilarant dans leur situation, c'était que leur amourette allait avoir un terme au bout d'un moment par leur mort imminente. Dans les Hunger Games, l'amour était maudit et j'en savais un rayon étant donné mon rôle de jeune fille désirée par l'un des participants fou amoureux de moi mais qui faisait équipe avec l'ennemi. On ne pouvait pas faire plus dramatique! Je ris jaune lorsque j'imaginais les regards exagérément tragiques de tous ces pantins peinturlurés du Capitole dont la romance prétendue entre Peeta et moi devait les peiner au plus haut point. Je me demandais s'ils avaient remarqué l'amourette de Clove et Glimmer pour Cato et s'ils en étaient émus? Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme concerné n'en avait visiblement cure à en juger par son indifférence envers ses équipières. Pour lui, les sponsors n'étaient utiles qu'en derniers recours. Pour le moment, il devait certainement juger que leur nécessité n'était pas capitale donc il vivait les Hunger Games comme bon lui semblait. J'admirais cette indépendance chez lui, cette façon de paraitre maître de soi et de son environnement, de dégager de soi une telle aura de puissance qui pourrait effrayer n'importe quel prédateur canin ou humain.

Le feu de camp éclairait son visage serein, mettant en valeur ses traits fins qui me parurent encore plus clairement. Je fus stupéfaite de constater qu'il était plutôt beau garçon. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu cristallin magnifique rappelant deux pierres précieuses, sa peau d'albâtre donnait la sensation d'être aussi douce que de la soie et ses cheveux blonds reflétaient magiquement des reflets or grâce à la lumière des flammes. Je n'avais rarement vu un garçon aussi beau. Il me rappelait Gale dans un sens qui lui aussi était plutôt beau garçon et avait pas mal d'admiratrices. Cependant, à la différence de Cato, je ne mettais jamais dit que si nous ne vivions pas dans un monde aussi injuste et pourri, si les Hunger Games et les districts n'existaient pas, j'aurais peut-être pu tomber sous le charme de Gale. Malheureusement, tout cela existait réellement et j'étais bien prisonnière d'un arbre à l'insu de mes ennemis dans une arène où vingt-quatre enfants devaient s'entretuer pour ne laisser qu'un seul vainqueur. Et que le garçon sur lequel je venais de passer vingt minutes de mon temps de sommeil à reluquer était bien mon plus redoutable adversaire.

Je ne serais dire pourquoi, mais je sentis mon instinct me dictait de me mettre sur mes gardes vis à vis du jeune homme de garde. Quelque chose me disait que ce dernier, aussi futé et intelligent que je le pensais, ne pouvait ne pas avoir senti ma présence. C'était irréaliste, surtout après que mon regard se faisait plus scrutateur que jamais, j'avais dû aiguiser comme une idiote ses sens de prédateur. Mon esprit romanesque de jeune fille de seize ans m'avait peut-être mis en péril et je jurais intérieurement contre ma propre stupidité qui pourrait bien me coûter la vie. Et comme à chaque fois, mon instinct ne se trompa pas quand soudainement, je me figeais de stupeur, mon cœur battant à tout rompre contre ma poitrine où ma respiration sembla s'être bloquée. Cato, dans toute sa splendeur charismatique avait tourné son regard vers l'endroit où je me trouvais et plongea dans ma plus grande hantise, son regard aussi envoûtant qu'effrayant dans le mien. Si je n'étais pas attachée à ma branche, l'intensité du moment m'aurait fait perdre l'équilibre. Des secondes s'écoulèrent lentement sans que nous bougions ni l'un ni l'autre, juste là à se regarder sans animosité aucune. Son beau visage était hermétique à toutes expressions, son corps imposant ne dégageait aucune hostilité, pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la crainte face son charisme froid qui me donnait des frissons. J'étais présentement prise au piège sans issu de secours, la fuite étant impossible. Mon seul et unique espoir était maintenant que mon adversaire fasse preuve de compassion en m'éliminant en toute intimité, sans souffrance. J'osais encore espérer malgré la situation? Mais que m'arrivait-il bon sang? Je savais que Cato était impitoyable pour l'avoir vu tuer sans scrupule près de la corne d'abondance plusieurs tributs de tout âge. Pourquoi aurait-il plus de considération pour moi, sa plus grande rivale d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre à leur insu lors de notre première trouvaille dans l'arène. Est-ce peut-être parce que ce n'était pas le premier regard troublant qu'il me lançait depuis le début de notre rencontre?

Je me souvins que lors de la parade des tribus, alors que j'étais en proie au stress dans mon superbe costume flamboyant dessiné par Cinna, j'avais senti sur moi un regard insistant. J'étais stupéfaite de découvrir Cato, le visage hermétique d'expressions renforçant sa beauté me sondait de façon intrigante. Il n'y avait aucune arrogance, aucune hostilité ni même aucune prétention dans son regard, juste une lueur pour moi indescriptible qui conférait à ses yeux quelque chose d'envoûtant. Je me rappelais avoir juste détourné le regard pour masquer ma candeur qu'il avait insufflé. J'avais déjà été épiée, reluquée ou même admirée par des garçons mais cela m'avait laissé de marbre tandis qu'avec lui, c'était différent. A penser que le fait d'être antagoniste donnait quelque chose de bien plus piquant à la sémantique.

Puis, la seconde fois pendant laquelle j'avais eu un échange similaire avec lui était lors de nos entrainements dans la salle réservée à cet effet au Capitole. Je tentais vainement depuis une bonne demie heure d'allumer un feu de bois sans allumettes ni briquet à l'atelier découverte où j'avais laissé échapper un chapelet de jurons qui avait fait rire la petite Rue m'observant en catimini, perchée sur une rail de spots au plafond. J'allais battre en retraite pour demander conseil aux enseignants quand je levais la tête de mon tas de bois pour plonger mon regard dans cet océan cristallin énigmatique qui m'observait depuis l'atelier d'armes lourdes. Notre échange a duré suffisamment longtemps pour me sentir à nouveau happée par une émotion inconnue à mon corps, brûlant mes joues d'une candeur incontrôlée. Avant de détourner les yeux de ma personne pour se reporter sur son activité, il me laissa admirer encore quelques instants la lueur inexplicable qui dansait dans ses prunelles dont les envoûtements ne me laissèrent pas de marbre.

**J**e revins à la réalité quand il me chuchota imperceptiblement de manière à ce qu'on soit les seuls à entendre, l'ordre catégorique de descendre. Il ne me laissait pas le choix et son ordre ne faisait aucun doute sur la menace adjacente que cela sous-entendait. Si je devais mourir dans les minutes qui suivaient, je le ferais avec dignité et fierté pour ma petite soeur Prim, pour ma mère et mon défunt père mais aussi pour Gale, Madge, Haymitch et Cinna qui me regardaient tous derrière leur écran, la peur au ventre tout comme moi. Je sentais mon coeur accélérait les battements douloureux dans ma poitrine comme s'il savait que ça allait être les derniers. Il me semblait que l'air me manquait quand je remballais inutilement mes affaires dans mon sac à dos, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de faire le ménage avant de mourir. Sans doute une vieille habitude de chasseur maniaque. Je rabattis la fermeture éclair de ma veste jusque mon menton, mis en évidence ma broche en or du geai moqueur offerte par Madge, inspira et expira un peu d'oxygène pour me donner du courage face à ma mort imminente puis descendis prestement de mon arbre en tentant de fermer mon esprit à tous sentiments susceptibles de me faire craquer. Je ne donnerais pas ce plaisir à tous ces monstres du Capitole qui devaient se donner un cœur joie devant leur écran. Enfin un peu d'action palpitant! Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu allait se faire trucider par l'un des favoris de l'arène, sous les yeux endormis de son amant maudit. Je pouvais sentir la frénésie écœurante des caméras braquées sur nous aux vues des évènements palpitants à venir.

J'eus la nausée quand je posai mes pieds sur le sol à quelques mètres du feu de camp qui éclairait et réchauffait un à un les tributs endormis des divers districts, insouciant de ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer sous leurs yeux ensommeillés. Marvel émît quelques légers ronflements, signe d'un sommeil profond, Glimmer et Clove dormaient enlacées pour sans doute garder un maximum de chaleur en ces nuits fraîches et Peeta, l'arme toujours à la main, dormait en apparence d'un air serein non loin de Marvel. Puis, s'approchant silencieusement de moi à la manière furtive de Gale, tel un prédateur avide de sa proie, Cato dont le visage n'avait jamais été aussi beau que maintenant éclairé par l'astre lunaire, me subjuguait par ce regard qui ne me quittait pas. A nouveau, sa vénusté prit des airs angéliques sous la lumière doucereuse de la lune qui ne me manquait pas de me charmer, paradoxe cruel que ce charme était mortel. Je retins mon souffle, paniquée, esseulée, fragile lorsque seule une petite poignée de centimètres nous séparaient l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'autant de proximité pour me tuer? Si c'était pour me parler, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant me coller! Je l'avais bien entendu chuchoté de mon arbre. Alors pourquoi empiétait-il dans mon espace vitale? Jamais aucun garçon n'avait été autorisé à être aussi proche de moi auparavant et mon intuition me dit qu'il a dû s'en douter, réceptif comme tous bons prédateurs aux signaux d'alertes invisibles de mon corps. Cela me fit sentir d'autant plus fragile face à lui. Pensant à ma famille et mes amis qui devaient me regarder, je me remémorais mes bonnes initiatives selon lesquelles je mourrais avec dignité et fierté. L'adrénaline face à ma mort plus qu'imminente m'octroya le courage factice de donner à mon regard une fougue nouvelle dans laquelle la détermination mais aussi l'arrogance se mêlaient agréablement à la couleur grise de mes yeux. Pourtant, rien ne m'avait préparé à ce qui allait suivre, pas même mes pires pensées.

Cato esquissa un petit sourire magnifique qui manqua de me faire défaillir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce visage d'ordinaire de marbre, pouvait également exprimer quelque chose d'aussi beau que ce sourire. A travers ce dernier, je vis un jeune homme que tout aurait destiné à être parfait si ce monde cruel et impitoyable n'existait pas. Je réalisais que Cato avait tout simplement été façonné à l'image du monde dans lequel nous évoluions. Rusé, fourbe, impitoyable, sadique, machiavélique, arrogant. Voilà ceux à quoi nous étions destinés à cause du despotisme du Capitole. Ce fût pour cette raison que pendant une kyrielle seconde, je pardonnais à Cato les crimes qu'il avait perpétré, que j'aurais pu perpétrer pour ma propre survie si je n'allais pas mourir incessamment sous peu.

**U**n autre ronflement plus sonore de Marvel me fit perdre le visuel de ce tableau envoûtant en me faisant sursauter. Je faillis oublier que nous n'étions pas seuls, plutôt à l'étroit contre mon arbre.

"Ils ne se réveilleront pas…"

Sa voix était pleine de douceur et si suave que je manquais d'oublier le danger face à moi. La Nature lui avait offert des atouts inestimables pour la chasse en tout genre. Il en était conscient car il en jouait sur moi comme un fauve jouerait avec sa proie avant de la dévorer. Et moi, pauvre de moi, hypnotisée et sans défense face à lui, je n'avais plus les idées claires pour tenter de prendre mon couteau de chasse et me défendre. J'avais la sensation que même mon instinct de survie m'avait abandonnée. Que m'arrivait-il bon sang pour être aussi faible face à ce garçon? De quelle sorcellerie usait-il pour me tenir en joug aussi facilement? Moi qui n'étais pas du tout impressionnable, face à Cato, je n'avais plus de moyen. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés la seconde fois aux entrainements en me dictant que c'était ce tribut-là le plus dangereux de tous, celui de qui je devais prendre le plus de distance, que je ne devais absolument pas affronter au combat. A ce moment-ci, je ne savais pas pourquoi il était aussi dangereux hormis ses aptitudes physiques. Mais mon instinct m'avait mise en garde sur lui et pas sur un autre tribut aussi impressionnant comme Thresh par exemple pour la simple raison qu'inconsciemment, ce jeune homme aussi beau qu'effrayant m'attirait. Et ce fût ce soir que je compris mieux le fonctionnement de mes sentiments. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais amoureuse, non mais Cato me faisait un effet dévastateur.

Son beau sourire avait maintenant disparu et cédait sa place à un air inquisiteur, ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur inextinguible qui m'était familière, ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec style et lui offrait plus de beauté. Mes yeux baladaient impunément sur ce visage qui serait le dernier que je pourrais observer, insistant irrésistiblement sur ses lèvres roses aux attraits interdits. Il me sembla que mon coeur ne put d'avantage trahir mon trouble et ma peur tellement il était bruyant. Enfin, le geste de la délivrance arriva, guetté depuis un moment par mes sens en alertes lorsque je vis sa main se levait sans doute pour me porter le coup fatale. Je fermai mes yeux un bref instant pour me remémorer le visage de mes proches afin de leur dire un dernier adieu. Cependant, je fus frappée par la stupéfaction quand, à défaut de sentir la lame froide de l'acier sur ma peau, je sentis une caresse aussi douce que du velours se poser sur ma joue. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières pour être sûre de ne pas rêver ce moment inopiné. Non, c'était bien ce qui était en train de se produire. Collée contre mon arbre, à quelques centimètres de moi, Cato l'épée pendante dans une main, me caressait du bout des doigts la joue avec une tendresse aussi véloce que fortuite. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée sans que je ne sache la contrôler, la peur, l'envie, la fierté, l'orgueil se battaient violemment en mon for intérieur. J'étais en proie à des doutes affreux sur mes envies et mes intentions. Je savais que tout Panem nous regardait, que le district Douze mais aussi le Deux incrédules et sans doute dégoutés nous regardaient et que ma famille, mes amis scrutaient le moindre de mes gestes. Me voir là, à la merci de l'ennemi non seulement dans une position de faiblesse mais aussi de soumission? Une larme de rage, de honte coula indépendamment de ma volonté le long de ma joue et fût réceptionné délicatement par le jeune homme responsable de mes maux et de mon ignominie. Il regarda la larme recueillie entre ses longs doigts puis reporta son regard sur moi, les traits de son visage traversé aussi fugace que l'éclair par un sentiment de compassion. Je crus rêver mais pourtant, c'était bien réel et je ne pensais pas que les caméras eurent le temps de capturer cette fraction de seconde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tues-moi! Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux depuis que tu es entré dans cette arène… m'éliminer…"

Ma voix enrouée par l'émotion s'était éteinte, brisée par le mélange instable de sentiments qui me submergeaient. Je frissonnais de malaise quand la colère traversa ses iris cristallins, rendant les traits de son visage de glace. Son aura froide et impressionnante me submergea tel un ras-de-marais inattendu, me noyant dans une peur jusque-là inédite. J'avais peur de mourir en n'étant pas moi-même, peur de quitter ceux que j'aimais sans leur rendre un dernier hommage en étant plus celle que j'étais, Katniss, la fille du feu. Cato semblait me transformer, inhalant ma personnalité, mon caractère piquant tel un démon suceur de vie.

"C'est ce que tu crois? Tu penses vraiment que tu es mon objectif premier?"

Sa voix avait pris une intonation rude, acerbe comme s'il me détestait de ne pas comprendre quelque chose que j'aurais dû comprendre, que j'étais stupide de croire que j'avais une quelconque importance pour lui, que mon égocentrisme était pathétique. L'infamie me guettait un peu plus sous sa rétorque et j'eus envie de lui cracher au visage, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer un peu de contenance et de verve. Mais je ne fis rien hormis plonger mon regard gris hautain dans le sien.

"Ce que je crois, c'est que je fais partie de tes victimes à éliminer, peut-être pas prioritaire mais je suis dans ton listing!"

Ni Peeta, ni Clove, ni Glimmer, ni Marvel ne vint troubler notre tête à tête, bien tous profondément endormis, piégés dans un sommeil salvateur trop longtemps souhaités. Un rictus malicieux illumina son si beau visage et me força à garder contenance devant pareille merveille. Je commençais à en avoir plus que marre de mes fichus hormones d'adolescentes. Toutefois, je tressaillis devant la froideur de ses prunelles qui me sondaient avidement. Il coupa les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient en se rapprochant de moi, colla son corps athlétique au mien si frêle et fragile parcouru de frissons qui n'avaient rien de désagréables, créant ainsi une chaleur nouvelle au creux de ma poitrine. Je sentis sa main libre épousait le creux de mes reins où il fit naitre un autre point de chaleur bien plus pudique et incommodant pour deux personnes qui doivent s'entretuer. Prisonnière de son bras, de son corps où étonnement je me sentais bien, je n'avais plus aucun moyen de lui échapper, et même si je le pouvais, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas voulu. Envoûtée par la vénusté de son visage qui me regardait, amusé par l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi, tel un automate, je passais mes mains à mon tour sur ce visage tant observé sur lequel je passais mes doigts tremblants sur ses joues roses contrastantes sur sa peau d'albâtre aussi douce que je m'étais permise d'imaginer, redessinant sa mâchoire en prenant soin de descendre vers son cou jusqu'à remonter vers ses lèvres, fruits d'un péché originel. Ses yeux cristallins ne me quittèrent pas une seconde, appréciant chacune de mes caresses, recueillant le moindre sentiments que j'aurais laissé transparaitre durant ce moment interdit. J'en oubliais presque l'arène, Peeta, Marvel, Clove et Glimmer, les Hunger Games, les caméras, les Hauts Juges, le Capitole, les douze districts, ma famille et mes amis.

A cet instant, seul Cato, jeune prédateur redoutable faisait partie de mon centre d'intérêt et avait fait de moi la plus faible proie de tous les soixante-quatorze Hunger Games réunis.

Un détail qui me frappa d'avantage en ces derniers instants de lucidité, était le parfum enivrant qui se dégageait de lui. Je ne comprenais absolument pas comment était-il possible de sentir aussi bon dans une arène où l'effort était constant, sans douche ni savon pour se laver. Depuis que nous étions enfermés dans cette prison verdoyante, je n'avais pu me laver que deux fois quand j'avais trouvé mon point d'eau au bord de la déshydratation mais j'avais seulement pu me laver de façon rudimentaire, n'ayant ni savon en ma possession et étant toujours sur mes gardes. J'approchais mon visage de son cou si délicieux et humait tendrement le parfum qui s'y dégageait.

"Tu sens bon…"

Ce fût tout ce que je trouvais d'intelligent à lui dire et même ma propre ingénuité me fit sourire. Il esquissa un sourire ravageur avant de me répondre:

" L'un des sac à dos de la corne d'abondance contenait des produits hygiéniques avec quelques médicaments. Je me suis servi!"

Je humais une dernière fois l'exquis parfum de sa peau avant de replonger mon regard dans le sien. Pas plus de deux minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il m'avait faite prisonnière de son corps. Pourtant, même si la situation semblait idyllique, mes sens étaient toujours en alerte et j'attendais la mort comme si je n'étais pas dans cette situation confortable. Je voyais son épée d'acier pendante et menaçante le long de sa jambe, toujours empoignée dans sa main valide prête à fendre ma chair, l'autre toujours posé délicatement mais fermement au creux de mes reins.

**L'**atmosphère devint doucement mais sûrement plus chaude, plus électrique, mon corps sentit ce changement palpable de tension en m'envoyant des salves de chaleurs, mes mains posées gentiment sur les larges épaules de mon tortionnaire suivirent un cheminement invisible pour se calait dans son cou et avant même que je me rendis compte de ce que cela signifiait, je voyais le visage de Cato s'approchait doucement du mien. Le temps s'arrêta de s'écouler, le bruit du feu qui crépitait n'existait plus, les ronflements de Marvel étaient lointain, ma respiration s'était arrêtée. Seul mon coeur donnait signe de vie en cognant rageusement contre ma poitrine. Quand je sentis son souffle chaud à hauteur de mes lèvres, je le regardai une dernière fois, lui attendant mon assentiment pour franchir la ligne interdite. N'écoutant que mon corps et mon coeur, ma main posée derrière sa tête entreprit de nous lier en approchant son magnifique visage du mien et en unissant nos lèvres dans un baiser doux, tendre, presque pudique. Cependant, la pudicité fût de courte durée lorsque je me sentis happée par des chaleurs inconvenantes qui m'octroyaient une audace inconnue, étant la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon, qui plus est, un ennemi, je ne connaissais rien aux choses de l'amour physique et sentimentale même si dans ce cas, c'était plus physique. Je sentis mes joues s'embrasaient sous la ferveur de notre baiser dont la nature devint langoureuse au moment où nos langues se rencontrèrent et s'emmêlèrent pour la première fois. Il avait le goût exquis d'un ange, mélange parfait de gourmandises sucrés et fruités qui me mettait en émois. Mes bras entouraient fermement son cou, collant d'avantage mon corps au sien, comme si je voulais me fondre en lui, sa main qui caressait doucement ma chute de rein m'enflamma littéralement. Je le sentais également sensible à mon contact. Ma hardiesse devait l'enivrer mais il resta maitre de son corps. Cependant, si nous n'étions pas là, dans cet endroit dangereux, à la vue de tous, au coeur d'un jeu télévisé sanglant et malsain, je savais au fond de moi que ma virginité aurait été attribuée de droit à Cato.

Son baiser provoquait chez moi des désirs jusque-là endormis, des envies de luxures réclamaient à grands cris par mon corps et mes hormones en effervescence. Je repris pied brusquement lorsque ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes à regret, mettant fin à notre intense échange. Il fuit mon regard pour reprendre contenance face aux émois que j'avais provoqué chez lui et posa ma tête contre son torse alors que je sentis la sienne se poser doucement sur la mienne. Nous reprenions tous deux parts à la réalité tragique qui nous engouffrait, enlacés tendrement tels deux amants maudits. Mes barrières étant toutes démolis, il pouvait maintenant à tout instant m'achever sans que je ne puisse me défendre ou m'en rendre compte. Je fermais les yeux à l'attente de ma funeste sentence en me disant que finalement, il me réserva une belle mort dans un sens. Nonobstant, ce qu'il me susurra à l'oreille réveilla mon instinct et remis mes sens en alerte.

"Pars, sauves-toi Katniss! Vas-t-en le plus loin possible de moi. Tu n'auras pas de seconde opportunité!"

Je me dégageais doucement de son corps, planta mon regard déboussolé dans le sien à la recherche d'une réponse qui ne vint pas face à ses deux yeux cristallins redevenus aussi froids que de la glace, son visage à nouveau hermétique à toutes expressions, son aura de puissance irradiée à nouveau de son charisme. Deux-trois battements cils et je n'étais déjà plus dans ses bras. Il tourna sa tête en direction de ses coéquipiers toujours endormis puis se retourna vers moi une ultime fois.

"La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, ça sera toi ou moi! Maintenant vas-t-en!"

Je compris ce que ressentaient les autres face aux ordres de Cato. La menace était toujours adjacente si on osait défier son autorité. Le ton de sa voix ne suggérait aucun appel, aucune réplique. Il m'avait ordonné de partir et ce fût-ce que je fis, sans un adieu, ni même un regard. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et traversa la forêt de part entière à la recherche d'un nouvel abri pour me remettre les idées en place et penser à un nouveau stratège pour survivre et gagner. Ce que je venais de vivre avec Cato était encore surréaliste, provenant d'un de mes songes les plus refoulés. Pourtant, son parfum enivrant me caressait encore l'odorat et mes lèvres brûlaient encore de son baiser. Vraiment, ce soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games promettait des surprises aussi insolites qu'inimaginables. Et je n'avais pas fini d'en voir.

**"Un désir satisfait en fait naître un autre dans le coeur d'un amant. Sur ce qu'on lui permet, il voit ce qu'on peut lui permettre."**

**Crébillon fils**

**FIN**

_**Merci à vous pour votre lecture.**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

**Jun O-Ren**


End file.
